League of Symbiotes, Season 1
by Climperoonie
Summary: The story of four young adult symbiotes living in MacFarlane city, written in a TV series format. Please Read and Review!


EXT. MACFARLANE CITY. DAY

The skyscrapers of MACFARLANE CITY rise up, silhouetted against the morning sun.

VOICE (V.O.)

This is MacFarlane city. Home to nearly five million people. How many have special abilities? Not many, I can tell you that. But why do most of them seem to use their abilities for evil? I can't answer that one. But this is our story. The story of the League of Symbiotes.

EXT. TENNANT APARTMENT BLOCK. DAY

The red-bricked building is tall, with approximately 30 stories.

VOICE (V.0)

And this is where it begins.

INT. APARTMENT 143. DAY

A brown-haired teenager sits on his chair watching TV. This is HENRY BAKER.

HENRY (V.O.)

That's me. All my life involved back then was waking up.

EXT. CITY STREET. DAY

Henry walks along in a crowd of people.

EXT. WAL-MART. DAY

Henry enters.

INT. WAL-MART. DAY

Henry, in a Wal-Mart uniform, stacks shelves.

HENRY (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Going to work.

EXT. TENNANT APARTMENT BLOCK. NIGHT

Henry enters.

INT. TENNANT APARTMENT BLOCK. NIGHT

Henry walks along, pulls out his keys and enters his apartment.

HENRY (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Coming home.

INT. HENRY'S APARTMENT. NIGHT

Henry pours water on a Pot Noodle and goes back into the sitting area, where he sits down and turns on the TV. He scoops a forkful of Pot Noodle into his mouth.

HENRY (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Eating Dinner.

Henry puts the pot in the bin and the fork in the sink and goes through to his bedroom.

HENRY (V.O.) (CONT'D)

And going to bed. But one night, something happened. Something that would change my life - forever.

Henry lays in bed, asleep. Outside, through the curtain, a light is visible moving towards the ground. As we zoom in, we see it is landing in the park. As we zoom back, we see Henry is sitting up and has also watched this. He climbs out of bed and walks to his wardrobe

EXT. HEMP PARK. NIGHT

A fully clothed Henry walks through the gate and into the park. He walks along the path, looking for the object. He spots it in the bushes, glowing in a small crater. He walks off the path and toward it. It's a small meteorite.

HENRY

Wow....

A thump comes from inside the rock. Henry drops it quickly in surprise. It breaks open, and reveals some green slime. Henry crouches down to look at it. The slime shifts. Then jumps. It lands on his chest and starts to spread over it. Henry cries out in surprise, and tries to rip it off but a piece just comes off and begins to cover his right hand, too.

HENRY (CONT'D)

Help!

He stumbles back and trips over a tree root. He smacks his head on a bench and lays there, unconscious, as the goo engulfs him.

EXT. MACFARLANE CITY. NIGHT

Henry wakes up and finds himself at the top of a skyscraper. He looks down, and sees that he is wearing different clothes. He is wearing a green top and greenish jeans. He looks round.

HENRY

How on Earth-?

He hears a voice.

VOICE

Henry Baker.

HENRY

Who the-?!

VOICE

Do not be afraid.

HENRY

Who are you and where are you?

VOICE

I am a symbiote.

HENRY

What?

VOICE

I am a Symbiote. A being from outer space. Me and my four brothers were exiled here because we do not wish to take over our host's minds. The others did not want us to pollute the gene pool. They only use hosts to use them up. We would prefer a more... permanent bonding.

HENRY

Host? Is that what I am?

VOICE

Yes, but do not fear, as I said, I do not wish to take over you.

HENRY

What, so you come here just to give me a stylish new pair of clothes?

VOICE

No. This is not my true form, I just did not wish to frighten you too much.

HENRY

What do you look like?

He looks down as his clothes shift and merge, become the same green colour as his shirt. He feels something pass down over his face, like a feather moving over it. On his chest, a twisted blue spider-like symbol appears. He looks over into a puddle, and gasps. His face is green, too. His mouth is filled with razor-like teeth. His eyes have become jagged white patches. Henry gasps, but calms himself.

HENRY (CONT'D)

Wait, is it one of your kind that's that Venom from San Francisco?

VOICE

I sense further symbiotes on this planet.

HENRY

So what is your name?

VOICE

My title?

HENRY

Yeah, you could call it that.

VOICE

During psychological experiments on us that account for my unique colour scheme, I was given the title 'Havoc'.

HENRY

So, what kinda things can you do?

Henry, in his symbiote form, swings through the skyline of Macfarlane city.

HENRY (CONT'D)

Wahoo! This is amazing!

EXT. MACFARLANE CITY. DAY

It is the next day. Henry has been testing his new abilities all night. He is crouched on a gargoyle on the Pertwee tower, Macfarlane city's famous skyscraper. He hears a thump from behind. He stands up and turns round. Another symbiote, this one white coloured with a slight tint of blue and no symbol, is standing there.

SYMBIOTE

Are you Havoc?

___________________________________________________________

EXT. MACFARLANE CITY. DAY

Havoc stands atop the Pertwee tower facing another symbiote.

SYMBIOTE

Are you Havoc?

HAVOC

Yeah.

The other symbiote smiles.

SYMBIOTE

We're Frost. We take it that you've been told there are five of us, we have.

HAVOC

Yeah. What's your name, I mean, your real name?

FROST

I'm Matt. Matt Porter.

HAVOC

Henry. Henry Baker.

They shake hands.

HAVOC (CONT'D)

It's nice to meet my "brother". What do you make of this symbiote business?

FROST

Us? We think it's awesome. Have you battled yet?

HAVOC

No.

FROST

It's cool. We used our slime webbing stuff to stick two to the wall. We think they crapped their pants.

They hear a scream.

HAVOC

There's a first time for everything.

He leaps off, followed by Frost, and they land in an alleyway. A man is holding a woman against the wall by gunpoint. Five more men are surrounding them with guns.

FROST

Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to play with guns?

CRIMINAL 1

Holy Sh-

Frost cuts him off by breaking his arm. One of the criminals shoots at Frost, but he just dodges and webs him to the wall.

FROST

Dig in Havoc, before they're all gone.

HAVOC

Fair enough.

He runs into the brawl, and the two set to work teaching the criminals a lesson.

Havoc and Frost are swinging along through the rooftops.

HAVOC (CONT'D)

That was awesome. We loved the look on their faces as we kicked their asses.

FROST

Yeah, We love these symbiotes.

HAVOC

Hehe, yeah. Hey, when we meet up with the other symbiotes, do you reckon we should set up a team, you know, like the Avengers or something?

FROST

What, some form of crime-fighting team? If it means more criminal busting, we're in.

HAVOC

What's with the We? You've been doing it, and we - I've noticed I've started it.

FROST

Part of your bonding. There's two of you in that symbiosis. You'll get used to it.

They land on a building top. Havoc's symbiote shifts about then slips down from his face.

HENRY

Wait, we're getting a weird feeling. We think....

FROST

It's your senses. We're sensing something too. We know where they are.

HENRY

Us too.

The symbiote slithers back over and Henry's face, and the two take off across the building tops. After clearing seven rooftops, they stop and look into an alley leading to Hemp Park. They see two teenage boys, around Henry's age, running down the alley. One has Black Hair [ADAM FITZGERALD] and the other with Blonde [HARRY PETTIT].

ADAM

Oh man, that was funny! I love egg-throwing!

HARRY

Yeah! Did you see the look on that blokes face?

ADAM

Yeah! Hey, what are they?

He is pointing to two pools of slime at the end of the alley, one brown, one bluish-purple.

ADAM (CONT'D)

Let's go see.

HARRY

I don't think that's a good idea.

ADAM

Come on, what's the worst that could happen?

Harry nods and the two begin walking towards them. Adam drops to his knees and pokes at the brown slime. Suddenly it wraps itself around his arm, and Adam screams and tries to get it off, but it just crawls further up. Harry tries to run but the purplish-blue symbiote leaps at his legs and drags him towards it. The brown one has covered Adam's arm and chest and is getting started on the other arm. Harry's legs finish being covered and it starts on his torso. Finally, after the bonding ends, two more symbiotes are standing there, one brown with an orange pattern in Adam's place, and another with a blue torso and head and purple arms and legs. Adam looks at Harry and cries out in alarm. Harry notices himself and Adam drops down. Havoc and Frost decide this would be a good time to introduce themselves.

HAVOC

It's best not to freak out.

Harry and Adam turn to see Frost and Havoc. Harry looks even more worried, and Adam takes a step back.

HARRY

What was it you said? What's the worst that could happen? Can't get any worse than this!

HAVOC

Listen, both of you. Freaking out is not good. It will not help. These things, these symbiotes, are good. They enhance our abilities.

ADAM

I'd rather be human than have enhanced abilities - Wait, what the hell is up with my voice? Even worse!

Adam jumps at the wall and without even thinking, climbs up and onto the rooftop. Harry looks torn between following and staying with the other two. He decides to stay-put.

HARRY

Are you going to help me find him?

HAVOC

First, what's your name?

HARRY

I'm Harry. Harry Pettit.

HAVOC

Henry Baker. Or Havoc.

FROST

Matt Porter, aka Frost. If you're wondering about the wall-crawling, just try, it's easy.

Frost leaps gracefully onto the wall, and begins to scale it. Havoc follows, and bounds up the wall until he has caught up with Frost. Harry walks up to the wall and slowly begins to climb. When he gets to the top, Havoc and Frost are waiting for him. They help him up and then all three take off in a run.

HARRY

So where'd your names come from?

FROST

Huh?

HARRY

Your names.

FROST

Oh. We made ours up. You, Havoc and your missing friend's were assigned in the experiments. Ask your symbiote. It'll tell you.

Harry concentrates.

HARRY

Mayhem. Call us Mayhem.

___________________________________________________________

The three symbiotes are covering the building tops, searching for Adam.

HAVOC

How come you didn't have your name assigned in the experiments?

FROST

Because we weren't part of them. Even though we're your brother, we were born this colour, rather than it being caused. We are a rare albino symbiote.

MAYHEM

Wait, brother? And the voice in our head has stopped, why's that?

HAVOC

Notice the way you're using we and us? The bonding's finished. And yes. Our symbiotes are brothers.

FROST

Harry, from what we can gather you and Adam are best mates. Where do you think he would go?

MAYHEM

We've got a bit of an idea.

EXT. MACFARLANE CITY HIGH. DAY.

The school is closed for the weekend. At the soccer pitch at the back, a symbiote possessed Adam sits stuck to the goal.

VOICE (V.O.)

Adam. Why do you reject us?

ADAM

Because you're an alien freak?

VOICE (V.O.)

I can give you abilities beyond your imagination. You just need to let me in.

ADAM

Just get lost, alright?

VOICE (V.O.)

Your friend has accepted us.

ADAM

And how the Hell do you know that?

VOICE (V.O.)

I have used my eyes.

Adam looks up to see three symbiotes swinging towards him. One he recognizes as Harry's symbiote. Adam growls and leaps onto the ground.

ADAM

Abandoned the human race already, Harry?

MAYHEM

Adam. You've bonded to the suit. It's good. It gives us abilities.

ADAM

Abilities are all fine, but I want to look normal.

FROST

Then tell your symbiote that.

Adam concentrates. The symbiote retracts into his back, disappearing completely. Adam looks at the other three.

ADAM

And you're sure it's safe.

HAVOC

We were abandoned here - I mean our others were abandoned here for not wishing to use up their hosts. We're safe.

Adam looks at Mayhem for confirmation. Mayhem nods. Adam's symbiote recovers him.

ADAM

Well then, I suppose that I should join you.

FROST

Good to have you aboard, Chaos.

CHAOS

Chaos? Isn't that the name we were -.

HAVOC

Exactly.

MAYHEM

So know we're all together, what should we do now?

HAVOC

Me and Frost were discussing a team. A vigilante team. I was thinking the League.

FROST

Too vague. How about the League of Symbiotes.

The others nod. Frost holds his hand in the center of them. Havoc puts his hand on top, followed by Mayhem and the Chaos. Suddenly, a few miles away, a building top explodes.

HAVOC

Seems like a good place to start.

The group leaps into the air and shoots slime webs.

NEXT TIME...

Havoc and Mayhem walk through the dilapidated building.

MAYHEM (V.O.)

Whatever happened here... It was intentional.

An armoured fist smashes into Frost's face.

HAVOC (V.O.)

Something is hunting us.

A figure clad in gunmetal armour steps from the flames. A glass bubble protects his head. Inside the bubble, in a cocktail of liquids, a RED SKELETON with a silver sharp-toothed JAW steps from the flames.

IRON JAW (V.O.)

You folks are gonna wish you hadn't interfered.


End file.
